


outlines of birds

by SuperLemonSealaa



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLemonSealaa/pseuds/SuperLemonSealaa
Summary: When you turn 16, whatever your soulmate written on their skin will show up on yours.Stanley Uris never believed in true love until he met Bill Denbrough. What might happen if, somehow, their soulmates didn't line up?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	outlines of birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley just needs his time to think, thinking that can hurt him in the end.

The scarlet moon shined above them, as two boys leaned up to each other. Some nights, the two would end up sleeping here. But most times, they must hurry home in fear of what lurks in the void of light. They sat on a cliff side, overlooking down at their small minded town. The taller of the two, Bill, turned to Stanley, the shorter, and he smiled. No matter what mood Stan was in, he would turn into pure childlike joy as soon as Bill smiled. Like opening a gifted wrapped present on your birthday, or your friends returning your call.

"I-Isn't it p-pretty, St-St-" he struggled out, but the other was patient.

"Stan." Stan finished, relaxing his head on Bill's shoulder.

Stan was patient with all the stuttering, as he grew up with the Bill the closest. He was preparing to listen through the catching breaths and sighs of annoyance from Bill, because regardless of everything, he was his hero.

"Stan." Bill repeated, with a hint of relief. His eyes flared, as though his eyes caught a dazzling star within them. Stan couldn't bare to look away. It was like an oil painting between him and his lover, something could be so sacred between those things. He spoke again, "Thank you." 

"Of course." Stan leaned in, "But I think the view here is prettier.." Stan kissed his cheek.

When Stan pulled away, he spotted Bill, flushed. He pushed Stan away, and muttered. Stan just laughed mirthlessly. He adored whenever Bill blushed, because it reminds him that really Bill was real and was right in front of him. It was easy to get lost in his big, droopy eyes. But seeing him blush was a sight he hoped to never tire from. 

He wished he and Bill could stay like this forever, feeling the warmth of each others bodies and smelling the sweet scent of watered daisies. He felt his heart beating faster and faster with every new thought of them living together. 

Sometimes the two would run into the front yards of abandoned houses to snatch a wishing flower, those dandelions that turn to puffy seeds randomly, and make silly wishes just as a laugh. Stan admitted that it felt strange having bets on flowers and Bill even said that you cannot say your wish out loud, which seems counterproductive. What's the point of a wish if not to share it? Despite all this, in his head he held onto a true wish.

(wish bill was my soulmate)

It all started in elementary school. When the two boys barely knew how to spell their own names and had to teach themselves how to read since their teachers were awful. It was the only class that Stan held on to. She wrote on the chalkboard, in a messy font that he thought only doctors were capable of, soulmates. Stan shifted in his seat, he knew what soul was. Like his father used to say things like "he had an old soul" whenever someone questions why Stan enjoys learning about birds so much. He also seen in a few books about "mating rituals" in bird species but was unsure of what they even meant because he mother did not allow him to read any further. The teacher turned around and placed the chalk down behind her.

"Does anyone know what a soulmate is?" No one raised their hand, "Didn't expect you to. A soulmate is a person who have a deep connection to. Not like your parents or friends. But it's a bond that is stronger than those two combined."

A girl in pigtails, one who sat rows ahead of Stan, raised her hand. 

"Yes, Greta?" The teacher sounded out of breath.

The sound of that girl's voice gave Stan the creeps,"My mommy and daddy met because they are soulmates. Mommy said that she used to write on her skin and gave him her number!"

"Ah, yes. The height of romance." The teacher was sarcastic, but Greta was too young to see it, "You see kids, don't try to write on your skin until you're 16. When you turn 16, you'd meet your soulmate. So don't use my markers."

Stan must have looked like he was going to throw up because Bill place a hand on Stan's shoulder, he looked sympathetic but Stan mistook it as him being sad. He mouthed a "You okay?", Stan took a long pause but nodded. It was strange, his parents never talked about soulmates to him. If Greta's parents were soulmates, though, that must mean his were too, right? There was no way Greta would have a better home life than Stan. Right?

The Losers were all getting older and most of them had already knew who their soulmates were. On Richie's 16th birthday, he said he would draw dicks all over his soulmate's body. Both Richie and Eddie didn't return to school over the next few days. Bev and Ben, who have been attached at the hip since they first met, both had questions about their soulmates. Ben started to notice pen drawn flowers blossoming on his wrists and Bev began to wear long sleeved sweaters. Ben was very hefty at hiding them too. Except Stan knew, he knew how to hold a secret. Plus they hang out at Ben's house after school to study, it was mighty hard to hide them when they are on such a prominent part of the body too. Sometimes they would talk about their soulmates, like an old friend. At least Ben would. Stan pretends sometimes he knows about his soulmate, even if Ben told him he wasn't old enough to make that decision. 

Ben and Stan both related to falling in love with someone who might not love them back too. Richie and Eddie were visibly in love, neither understood at the time though. Bev, the girl who basically knew everything at the start, convinced everyone that she knew Eddie's soulmate, much to the dismay of most of the girls at school. It was weird, Richie seemed like the kind of kid who would suddenly change from a weird frog man to something out of a James Dean movie. Instead it was the asthmatic kid, who was taunted with homophobic slurs 24/7 and had an overbearing mother, the one to decently change into a young man. Sure, he had traits that resembled his younger self, ("he has deer eyes, stan! deer eyes!) but he was withdrawn of all his baby fat thanks to the track coach who was able to sneak him onto the team without his mother even knowing.

A lot of girls, some who would push and tease Eddie growing up, began to twirl their hair and flirt with him. Stan had to laugh, even though he knew Eddie didn't know a thing about girls, he also knew he had a majorly good sense of who were popular because they were players and who were due to appearances alone- Eddie was within the latter category. It kinda made sense why Richie teased him relentlessly, he seemed like he was genuinely jealous of the new attention put onto him. It didn't matter though. Eddie's To Do lists were painted across Richie's arms in unscented markers and Richie's dumb cartoon doodles began to wind up on Eddie's legs.

Bev and Ben will soon obtain the same treatment as Richie and Eddie, but they were too dumb to really understand. Ben was too busy with football to worry too harshly on Bev's preference and Bev was too busy with her own club to worry about some guy who might not be worth her time. It was odd, no one knew how paths would cross but somehow they each felt as though they were prepared for the outcome. Everyone but Stan, of course. He was the kind to overthinking every possibility to its extreme, almost to the point he is able to sound out the world itself. Still, he was able to seek charming and often dream-like stances on soulmates. This whole idea of fate bringing people together felt.. reassuring. It felt like it came out of a fairy tale of sorts. These worries soon faded as he and Bill began to date.

It was a cautionary task, both worrying about the whole soulmate concept and dating at the same time. But they did swear off talking about soulmates anyways. They weren't idiots blinded by the fate of true love, they were stupid enough to date in the first place - yes, but they also were smart enough to know they were always each other lovers at the end of the day. Bill was smart for his age, at least that's what Stan thought. Bill was a writer, of course he would think deeply about shit.

"Hey, Mikey?" Stan remembered as he leaned on some fencing and watched Mike feed the sheep, "Do you believe in this true love stuff?"

"What, like our soulmates?"

Stan nodded. Mike looked up, as if the answer to this question would fall from the heavens.

"I suppose, right? That's what soulmates are suppose to do."

"Yeah, suppose to. Not have to do."

They were quiet for a while, neither really knowing what else must be said. At this point, they were merely 15 years old. Well, 14 for Stan. But the Losers were 15 and still thinking so harshly on this at school. Mike was often left out of this discussion since they would softened down on these topics after school or during the weekends. Besides, it was a given the last thing Mike wanted to hear was the love affairs of a bunch of chaotic school kids.

A small sheep, her name is Daisy, waddled up to Mike. She was underfed, it was honestly scary to look at her. Mike seemed so damn attached to this creature though, but Stan had no idea why. Mike meekly opened his hand, he held onto a few crumbs. The sheep ate sadly, but Stan knew that Mike would get her more when he left. Mike just cared like that, he supposed.

"I don't know, Stan." Mike petted the smaller sheep as it whined, "I wish I knew but I really don't."

(but Mike did know, he was smart like bill)

"You will someday, we all will." Stan stated simply.

Mike only muttered a reply, but he changed the subject before Stan could question him any further. It may have been a blessing in disguise, this topic drained him too. After talking about whatever sprang to mind, Stan had to leave due to his curfew. He waved Mike a farewell before heading back to his own place. He had nothing left in his mind but Mike's words over and over again. 

The phase "That's what soulmates are suppose to do" and "I wish I knew but I really don't" were repeated, strangely, a lot of times with more concern to Mike's faux voice. Maybe Stan was overreacting. Soulmates can't be all that good, right? Stan felt this weighing down on him, but somehow he couldn't obtain the strength to fight back. Instead of fighting, he headed home, upset and tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter jumps around a lot, i still am working out the style for this lol also i hope the next chapter is more fluffy!!!!


End file.
